Upstream
by buduica
Summary: This is what you need to hear, Tsunade. We're not going to forget the way things should be.


**Upstream  
**

_By aishuu_

* * *

Each generation inherits the earth from the last, Senju Tsunade. It's not supposed to go the other way.

We shouldn't have to tell you this, but it might be a good idea to refresh your memory. You're just an aberration, a place holder until the proper person assumes the title of Hokage.

Maybe once you might have had a right to the position (we're not going to forget that you're the only surviving granddaughter of the original Hokage), but when Yondaime was appointed, your generation became obsolete.

It shouldn't have been like that.

Maybe you can blame your sensei, because he's certainly not faultless in this whole mess. Not only did he _reclaim_ the title after his chosen successor died (for which we'll never forgive him), but he originally moved too fast in selecting Namikaze Minato.

We liked – hell, we _loved_ - Minato. What wasn't there to like about that golden boy, so full of bravery and good cheer, yet tempered by skill and determination? We think he deserved the position, but not at age twenty-five. The Hokage should not only be the strongest (and you know as well as we do how many different ways there are to define "strength"), but should also have experience. Minato should have waited another decade or two before ascending into the illustrious title of Hokage.

But that's partly your fault. Of your generation, there were only three possibilities to succeed Sandaime: the Sannin. And while you occasionally have a nightmare about what would have happened had Sandaime been foolish enough to trust Orochimaru, you realize Jiraiya would have been an equally poor choice. Not because he would have done a poor job in and of himself, but because he'd already been broken by his teammates' selfishness.

That left only one – and yes, we're looking at your double-D cup figure. Now, older and wiser, you realize the truth. Sandaime would have named you Yondaime, had you been able to overcome your grief.

You should have been the one to die that night, when Kyuubi started his rampage. And then Minato would have taken the place as Godaime. Don't you agree that would have made a much worthier story?

You know that Minato's death broke his generation. You look and see them about to enter middle-age, and while many of them are strong, none of them are _strong_. Not like the Sannin.

And not like their children.

Each generation should inherit from the last, and build upon what had gone before. In theory, each generation should be stronger and better than the last... but that's not what happened to Yondaime's peers. It's like time has taken a breath, and is still waiting to exhale, and it'll be up to the upcoming youth to fulfill the promise their parents failed to meet.

And you know better than to look toward them for help; your most reliable aid comes not from adults, but a bunch of teenagers. Under your reign, Konoha has done nothing but decline. We wouldn't be surprised if you go down as the worst Hokage (or maybe _Any_Kage) in history... provided the village survives your incompetency.

Like a fish swimming upstream, all you can do is fight to stay in the same place.

The best part? We know _you_ know. Konoha grows stagnant under your rule, though we don't blame you for your luck. We give you credit for your commitment to hang on until _he's_ ready to restore the proper order of things.

You think we haven't noticed, but we have. We see you sitting on the window frame of your (and we use this word sarcastically) office, looking out over the village. Your gaze always drifts toward the gates, where your chosen successor (and yes, we know you made your decision on whom would be Rokudaime even before you accepted the position of Godaime) should some day reappear. Provided he doesn't accidentally kill himself while training, Akatsuki doesn't corner him, and Danzo doesn't work his evil jutsu-like powers to keep him out.

We kind of want to mock you for your unshakable faith in a jinchuriki, but that's just too easy. It's not like we're telling you anything you haven't heard before.

Every generation should improve upon the last, Tsunade. And each generation has an obligation to posterity. A parent should not have to bury a child. A teacher should not outlive the student. A Hokage should not outlive their successor.

It defeats the natural order of things. But then, you are a most unnatural woman, aren't you?


End file.
